


Лишь бы мы проснулись в одной постели

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex in past, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Power Imbalance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Для того, чтобы «Неукротимый» был разрешён к показу, Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо вынуждены участвовать в торжественном ужине в качестве приглашённых звёзд. И не только.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 11





	Лишь бы мы проснулись в одной постели

**Author's Note:**

> Все живы и условно здоровы в итоге. Любовь, бочжани, суровая реальность и слава. Хороший ли это конец? Конец ли, учитывая то, что случилось с Сяо Чжанем в 2020?
> 
> *в названии цитата из песни «Выхода нет», Сплин.

Всё изменится когда они станут дороже. И старше. К взрослым нет такого интереса. А если есть, он не такой грязный, более личный, что ли. 

Сяо Чжаню уже казалось, что для него все уже так, можно выдохнуть, самое неприятное позади, и люди, с которыми он вынужден «общаться» уже видят в нём личность, ценность. А он уже цельный, жесткий, никаких травм. Как бы не так.

Сейчас самый паршивый момент, ну, или один из самых паршивых. Они уже не в группе, не в ряду таких же смазливых мордашек, они набирающие силу звёзды. Заметные по одиночке, и теперь, к несчастью, вместе тоже заметные. И вот, чтобы взлететь, чтобы их дорама просто вышла, им придётся вываляться в такой грязи. Сяо Чжань не знает, переживут ли этот вечер их отношения, как они вообще смогут друг другу смотреть в глаза? Он смотрит в попытках отвлечься в окно машины, но оно такое затемнённое и пыльное, что улицы почти не видно.

Ибо отрывается от телефона и говорит:  
— Ты чего так нервничаешь? Не надо. Так тебя просто выебут, а этим ещё и в мозги. А мне потом расхлебывай, — он гыгыкает обычно, по-своему по-гремлински, но Сяо Чжань видит как застыли мышцы лица у чуть сведённых бровей, как горько тянутся вниз уголки губ, и он ничем не может ему помочь, ничем. И ему никто не поможет.

Подготовьтесь, им сказали, вы туда идёте как герои своей дорамы, в костюмах и париках. Ну и вообще... подготовьтесь. Сяо Чжань внутренне был готов к истерике, своей или Ибо, но внутри у него пустота, будто он вымыл из себя заодно все внутренности, всё тепло. Пустота такая липкая и холодная, а мысли то мечутся хаотично, то будто замазываются в этой липкости и мерзлоте, и вымораживают ему мозги и рот и глаза.

Ибо перебирается к нему поближе на сиденье, и кладёт руку на колено. Сяо Чжань вздрагивает, и смотрит расширившимися глазами.

— Ну чего ты, правда? — говорит Ибо.— Мы взрослые, сильные, нас двое, ну, подеремся если что совсем уж... не сопливые малолетки... тебя что, из общаги никогда не вывозили?

Сяо Чжань мотает головой.  
— О, господи, нет, но я и не знал тогда, и меня... нельзя было, был покровитель... — и он с ужасом внезапного осознания смотрит на Ибо, — но мне было лет больше чем тебе даже сейчас.

Ибо хмыкает.  
— Мальчишкам всё нипочём. Не лучшее время, чтобы делиться дурными воспоминаниями, тебе не кажется? — и подмигивает. Ну да, чёрный юмор, последнее прибежище обреченных.

***

Отдельный кабинет в ресторане состоит из огромного круглого стола и подиума-сцены почти такого же размера. Все отделано резными инкрустированными деревянными панелями и убрано роскошными шелковыми тканями и бархатом. На одной из стен висит гигантский телевизор, где показывают нарезку из уже смонтированного Неукротимого.

Когда они приезжают, стол уже накрыт, и четверо мужчин за ним приветственно кричат, хлопают в ладоши и предлагают присоединиться. Они садятся за стол, немного беседуют, выпивают. Может показаться, что тут действительно отмечают окончание производства. 

Вскоре их просят спеть. Ван Ибо втыкается в телевизор с минусом Вуджи, и они поют, потом сражаются на мечах, имитируя первый бой на крыше, неловко и даже нелепо, ведь на длину меча не разойтись. Потом Сяо Чжаню вручают кувшин с чем-то очень крепким, и говорят: «давай, как Усянь!» но отбирают, когда видят, что он проливает напиток мимо рта, и совершенно беззастенчиво говорят при этом: «не надо, чтоб от тебя воняло». Потом их просят спеть ещё раз, и когда они возвращаются от сцены за стол, их сумки с телефонами исчезают. 

Люди обычно любят Сяо Чжаня за то, что он хороший. Иногда ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы оставаться хорошим: когда он слишком устал или раздражён, или просто не хочет; но ничего сверхсерьезного, он не лицемер, просто немного усилий в правильную сторону — и вот, все радуются его искренним улыбкам, внимательности, готовности помочь, подсказать, порадоваться вместе. Здесь всё не так. Улыбку от него требуют, но явно наслаждаются ее вымученностью. 

— У нас же эксклюзив здесь? Давайте же посмотрим то, чего никому не покажут. Оценим, так сказать, пожертвованное цензуре. Нам, опять же. Ха-ха. Давайте, мальчики, по списку, у нас и сценарий есть.

Мужчина помахивает распечатками, на которых по деловому, обыденно, что-то выделено разноцветными маркерами. Сяо Чжань хочет перестать видеть так много, так много оценивать, так много чувствовать. И даже с некоторым облегчением слышит зачитываемую сцену поцелуя на горе Байфен. Это так похоже на съемки, можно отдаться чужому руководству без опасений и сопротивления.

Прижатый к деревянной балке знакомым жестким телом, с завязанными глазами, Сяо Чжань почти забывает о том, что происходит. 

Ибо так бережен с ним, так ласков. Как почти никогда и не бывает, так всегда торопится и жаден до тела, до удовольствия Сяо Чжаня, выдирает из него максимум, как бы ни устал. А тут прямо как с минской вазой.

Поцелуй мужчинам за столом быстро надоедает. Следующей сценой у них в распечатках идут придорожные кусты, и они громко обсуждают, что переход чересчур уж резкий, да и красиво с повязкой-то, давайте разовьём сюжет. Давайте, говорят им, вы будто там и продолжите, нам всё нравится. 

И они продолжают. Сяо Чжань закидывает на Ибо ногу, невысоко пока, над коленом, и Ибо ведёт рукой ему по бедру, приподнимая слои одеяний.

— Можно, знаешь, гэ, отнестись как к хуевому съемочному дню. Отработать лицом, ну, болит всё, жарко, голова чешется, зато потом... все нормально будет, — шепчет Ибо на ухо Сяо Чжаню. 

Сяо Чжань внутренне воет от того, что его драгоценная дурашливая детка должен его утешать таким образом и в этих обстоятельствах. От того, что у него вообще есть придуманные уловки на такие случаи.

— Всё хорошо, нормально. Я с тобой. 

— Я с тобой.

Шепчут они друг другу, и это обеты почище алтарных.

***

Ими не то чтобы руководят, просто подгоняют, чтобы перейти уже к основной части развлечений. Но раздеваться совсем пока не разрешают, хотят сами или успеть в костюмах, черт их знает. Хотят всё же секс между ними посмотреть, но этого не случается. Когда одежды Вей Усяня уже задраны Сяо Чжаню чуть не на голову, Ван Ибо достаёт член, вставший от их игрищ на публику, и раздаётся общий полу-смех, полу-восклицание, и ему кричат:  
— Эй! Стой парень! Ты своей дубиной нам всё удовольствие испортишь! Ладно, хватит.

И их приглашают снова за стол. Только теперь они не участники, а развлечение, и каждый из них быстро оказывается сидящим у кого-то на коленях, воротники халатов растянуты, обнажая ключицы, за приклеенные хвосты париков больно тянут, но быстро понимают, что просто снимут, отодрав скотч с краёв, и начинают лапать за всё, кроме заклинательских грив, они всем тут очень нравятся.

Под стол сосать их не запихивают, к счастью, но это наверняка из-за того, что они оба длинные, и там тупо не поместятся, а не из-за того, что кому-то пришло в голову не использовать это клише.

Сяо Чжань напрягается, когда его партнёр натягивает презерватив на пальцы, но пальцев три, и его милостиво растягивают под член, прежде чем вставить. 

Секс. Они любят секс, и подолгу бывают его лишены, и накидываются друг на друга почти с той же жаждой, как эти четверо мужчин накинулись на них. Но им так важно удовольствие партнера, а здесь заботятся об их унижении. И внимательно наблюдают за их лицами, когда они смотрят друг на друга через стол, насаженные на чужие члены. Это занимает компанию надолго, пока все не сменяются, а их бёдра теряют возможность поднимать тело, и трясутся. Ибо, скорее всего, симулирует, думает Сяо Чжань с неуместной гордостью.

Их укладывают на стол, и тут чертова вертящаяся столешница размазывает самоуважение Сяо Чжаня в тонкую дырявую пленку, пока его вертят от хуя к хую, но он находит пальцами поднятых рук плечо Ибо, и почти спасается. Почти спасается, не слыша смешков, не чувствуя уже своей раздолбанной задницы, не понимая, есть ли на нем ещё одежда. 

Но всё продолжается и продолжается, спасибо Виагре. Когда они оказываются на секунду лицом к лицу обнаженными, со спутанными длинными волосами, со своими голубой и красной лентой, свешивающимися с хвостов, Сяо Чжаню даже жаль, что нет фотографии момента, но вот они уже лицом к лицу на четвереньках, а вот уже и нет лица, не видно за чужим отвратительным властным телом, вжимающимся в глотку, пока сзади ебёт такое же отвратительное, чужое, чтоб они все сдохли в муках.

Когда Ибо начинает ругаться и орать, Сяо Чжань пытается выпрямиться, но его руки моментально оказываются скручены, голова прижата к полу, и он вообще не может пошевелиться, зажатый двумя массивными телами спереди и сзади, умело придерживающими его попытки возмутиться в простом болевом захвате. Ибо затыкают очень быстро и Сяо Чжань плачет, понимая, что происходит, но человек, который удерживает его руки, тихо и спокойно говорит, что портить его имущество не нужно, и на этом попытки посадить Ибо на два члена заканчиваются.

***

Кульминацией и финалом вечера становится таки сцена из распечатки, когда Вей Усянь трахает себя Биченем. И она, как ни странно, позволяет вернуться Сяо Чжаню к реальности, собраться, выдать нужный, прописанный автором спектр эмоций, взять в руки тяжелое узкое тело Ван Ибо, дотащить его до машины и до кресла врача, полуночно готового для их очень важных персон. 

***

Нет повреждений. Горячий душ в мраморе плитки и латуни кранов, нежный плотный хлопок дорогого постельного белья, принимающие любящие объятия, светлое будущее. Успех. Слава. Пиздец.


End file.
